The Red Haired Vampire and The Blonde Celestial Mage
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After the incident in Konoha, Kushina took Naruto and left Konoha to live in Magnolia. When she first entered the guild, Kushina became friends with Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. But when it came to the Year X784, Kushina met a woman named Lucy Heartfilia. How did a woman like Lucy make her fall in love with her? Vampire!KushinaXLucy. Yuri.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was the mother of her only child, Naruto Uzumaki. After her husband, Minato Namikaze died on the day their son was born, she was left to take care of their son by herself. But the one thing that she never told her husband, was that she was part vampire and part human.

After the incident, Kushina quickly packed her things and grabbed Naruto and left Konoha to move to a city named Magnolia. After they got themselves settled in, Kushina joined Fairy Tail as her son was a bit too young to join them yet.

Throughout the months she was in the Fairy Tail guild, Kushina met and became friends with Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster. This was a start of a new life for Kushina and her son...

* * *

Magnolia Year X784 - Uzumaki Household

* * *

It was near 9:00 in the town of Magnolia, and Kushina slowly rose and stretched her arms as she laid up in bed while she yawned. Getting out of her bed, Kushina took off her pajamas and walked over towards the bathroom, letting her breasts jiggle as she moved.

After she got herself a shower, Kushina put a towel over her body and quickly got dressed before she headed out towards the guild. Once she arrived, she saw her son hanging out with the other members. She smiled as she watched her son talk with his friends. He has grown into a fine young man as he entered the guild a few months ago when it was his 17th birthday.

Walking over towards the bar, Kushina sat on a empty sit. As she sat, she saw her friend, Mira, look over towards her with a smile.

"Good morning, Kushina." Mira said as she walked over towards her.

"Good morning, Mira." Kushina said as she covered her mouth with a yawn.

Mira giggled into her hand before she spoke.

"Still a little tired I see?" Mira guessed as Kushina sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes, where's Natsu and the others? I don't see them in the guild." Kushina said as Mira smiled.

"Their on a mission with our new member." Mira spoke as Kushina rose an eyebrow.

"New member?" Kushina asked.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met her yet. Don't worry, knowing Natsu and the others, they'll be here within the next few hours." Mira said as Kushina nodded her head.

"Alright. By the way, Mira, could I please have some of your blood?" Kushina asked while she gave her a cute pout, while Mira giggled at her friends action.

"Of course you may." Mira said as she showed her neck to her friend, as Kushna smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Mira." Kushina spoke before she let her fangs show before she leaned over the table and sticks her fangs into her friends neck and started to suck out some of her blood.

Mira let out a small moan in pleasure as she felt her friend suck on her neck for her blood.

After she was satisfied, Kushina moved away from Mira's neck and licked her lips as she eyed a blushing Mira who was holding her neck.

"Your blood still tastes so good." Kushina said as her fangs disappeared into her mouth, while Mira blushed darker at the comment.

"T-Thank you, I suppose." Mira muttered silently.

As she spoke, Naruto made his way over towards them.

"Hey, Kaa-chan, Mira." Naruto said as he sat down.

"Hello Sochi, how are you this morning?" Kushiina asked him as she ordered a beer to which Mira responds by getting her drink.

"I'm alright. Sorry about not waking you, Kaa-chan. I didn't want to bother you sine you were still asleep, so I went on ahead and came here." Naruto said as his mother just smiled before speaking.

"It's alright, I already saw you when I entered. By the way, have you seen this new member Mira talked about?" Kushina asked as Mira puts a glass of beer in front of her before she took a sip of it.

"Yeah, I believe her name was Lucy Heartfilia. She left with Natsu and the others on a mission a few minutes after I arrived. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of his drink when Mira sat it near him.

"No reason. I was just curious to see who this new member was." Kushina responds as she sat the glass of beer next to her.

As she finished her beer, Kushina eyed the door when she noticed Natsu and Gray crashing into the guild and hit a table as they entered.

"Ow...Erza is scary as hell." Natsu muttered as got off the ground.

"You can say that again." Gray muttered as he got up.

"It's your own fault for not listening to me in the first place, you idiots!" Erza stated as she and another woman beside her entered the guild.

"...Speaking of them..." Naruto muttered quietly to his mother, while she was distracted by the woman that stood next to Erza.

Kushina assumed the woman was the new member, Lucy Heartfilia. The young girl had long blond hair and brown eyes. She appeared to have some keys that was wrapped around her belt. It looked like these keys were very valuable to her as she looked like she carried them around with her wherever she went.

Noticing she was being looked at, Lucy looked to see a beautiful woman that had long red hair and violet eyes. Her skin seemed to be a bit pale when she was out in the sun, but she didn't looked like she was bothered by it. This woman seemed to look like Erza, but their eye color where different and this woman seemed to be older then Erza.

When their eyes met. Kushina could fell her heart pound as she was looking at the young blond. Never in her life, Kushina never liked women. She only asked for blood from Mira or Erza, but Lucy...something seemed different about her than the other women she met.

'Why is my heart pounding so much?' Kushina wondered to herself as she felt her heart pound a bit faster before she looked away from the girl that stood a few feet away from her.

Titling her head in confusion, Lucy was brought back to her senses when she realized her friends were calling out to her.

"Hey, Lucy! Earth to Lucy! Is anybody home?" Natsu asked as he waved his hand in front of her.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Natsu. Were you wanting something?" Lucy asked as she snapped out of her daze when she faced the pink haired dragon slayer.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. You looked like you weren't paying attention when we were talking." Natsu said.

"O-Oh, sorry." Lucy giggled as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Kaa-chan? Where are you going?" Lucy heard Naruto ask as the woman got out of her sit.

"I-I'm sorry. I...I need to go." Kushina said before she walked out of the guild passing by Natsu and the others as she left, not even noticing that Lucy was watching her leave.

* * *

With Kushina - Uzumaki Household

* * *

Once she entered the house, Kushina closed the door behind her and leaned against it as she sled herself towards the ground. Once she got onto the ground, Kushina wrapped her arms around her legs as she thought.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I can't get that new girl out of my head. It's like...I'm in love with her...'

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, this is a Yuri Fanfic. I'm trying to do more Yuri now other than just the original pairings. The main paring will be Kushina/Lucy, their will be other Yuri pairings such as Erza/Mira. Anyway, I'll see you all in Chapter 1.**


End file.
